WereWolf Pack
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Fenrir GreyBack sent son loup hurler en lui, souffrir au fond de lui car c'est un alpha qui n' pas personne à diriger. Il décide de "créer sa meute" et pourquoi pas prendre le contrôle de ce vaste monde et abattre ses ennemies tout en rentrant son âme soeur. Vive les Loup-Garou ! FG/OC
1. Le commencement

**Titre** **:** WereWolf Pack

 **Résumé :** Fenrir GreyBack sent son loup hurle en lui, souffre au fond de lui car c'est un alpha qui n' pas personne à diriger. Il décide de "créer sa meute" et pourquoi pas prendre le contrôle de ce vaste monde et abattre ses ennemies tout en rentrant son âme soeur. Vive les Loup-Garou !

 **Genre :** Romance/Aventure

 **Personnages :** Fenrir Greyback/OC/Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort

 **Message :** Je tiens à préciser que ma bêta est en train de le corriger mais j'étais tellement pressé de le publier :( Je sais c'est pas bien. Cette histoire est un défi de lolipop62150

 **Le défi :**

\- il doit apparaître à un moment de l'histoire son rapport avec sa meute, sachant qu'il est l'apha vous pouvez mettre autant de membres que vous voulez (des omégas, des bêtas, des femmes, des hommes, des enfants {tous loup-garou} des sans rôles ...)

-Fenrir doit avoir une relation amoureuse consentie avec un personnage inventée (homme ou femme peut importe mais dans la cas de l'homme Fenrir doit être celui qui domine sexuellement)

\- Fenrir doit montrer un côté de lui, moins cruel que celui décrit dans les livres (ou les films)

 **Ma bêta :** Hoshizora-chan

Corrigé !

 _ **Bonne lecture et désolé pour les fautes !**_

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le commencement**

Chapitre 1 : Le commencement

Fenrir Greyback est un loup garou cruel et inhumain qui veut que la race des loups garous soit supérieur par rapport aux sorciers et sorcières, et pour ça, il n'y qu'une seule solution convenable : transformer toute la population en loups garous ou alors les tuer. Le terrible loup garou a soigné son apparence pour pouvoir avoir plus facilement la confiance de sa victime. Il est toujours quelqu'un de massif mais le loup-garou a perdu ses kilogrammes en trop et a pris en muscle. Ses ongles ne sont plus jaunes mais propres. Par contre, même sous forme humaine, ses dents sont pointues et sa voix ressemble à une sorte d'aboiement rauque.

Seulement, il y a un problème…

Fenrir est un alpha, un dirigeant qui souffre car il n'a ni meute ni personne à diriger. Son loup-garou est en colère et malheureux, il hurle en lui. En ce moment, le loup garou se promène dans un parc pour enfant sorcier. Des dizaines de gamins jouent seul ou entre eux avec les jeux présents dans le parc. Fenrir renifle pour savoir qui pourrait être potentiellement un bon loup-garou. L'homme repère finalement un enfant qui doit avoir sept ans, des cheveux roux vifs, des taches de rousseur et des yeux d'un bleu transperçant. Grâce à sa vitesse supérieure, le loup garou prend l'enfant dans ses bras avant de partir dans une ruelle sans que la mère puisse le voir ; de toute façon sa mère discute avec une autre dame beaucoup plus âgée qu'elle.

L'enfant le regarde avec des yeux terrifiés quand le loup garou le pose au sol dans une ruelle sombre.

Fenrir se met à genoux devant le gamin d'à peine trois pommes qui l'observe curieusement tout en étant méfiant. L'homme met sa main sur la bouche de l'enfant avant de se transformer en loup garou, dévoilant des dents plus longs et des yeux d'une couleur orangé. Les yeux bleus de l'enfant s'écarquillent en voyant la chose en face de lui. Le gamin commence à se débattre, donnant des coups de poing et de pieds, des larmes de peur lui montent aux yeux en voyant les dents pointus de l'inconnu en face de lui. Ses épaules se mettent à trembler quand l'homme aux yeux terrifiants lui prend le bras et le mène à sa bouche. Finalement, Fenrir mord la chair fraîche de l'enfant qui hurle dans sa grande main. Le loup garou reste un moment ainsi, à mordre le gamin, pour que sa salive soit rentrée en contact avec le sang du petit garçon et pour être sûr qu'il se transforme, Fenrir sort un couteau d'argent sous le regard humide de l'enfant et se fait une entaille avant de déposer sa main sur la morsure du roux qui deviendra forcément un loup lors de la pleine lune. Le rouquin recommence à trembler mais cette fois de tout son corps.

\- Calme-toi louveteau, tout va bien, annonce Fenrir en prenant le gamin dans ses bras alors que son loup est enfin calmé en sentant son nouveau louveteau.

\- Je veux ma maman, monsieur… S'il vous plaît. Je ne serai plus jamais méchant, je le jure sur la tête de Salazar Serpentard et Merlin, murmure le gamin en fixant la morsure sur son petit bras puis le monsieur.

Fenrir sort sa baguette magique sous le regard paniqué du roux qui se demande certainement ce qui va se passer maintenant. Le loup garou dirige sa baguette vers la tête du garçon de sept ans.

\- Oubliette, récite l'homme. Tu vas oublier tous les souvenirs de ta vie jusqu'à sauf ton apprentissage : ton prénom, l'écriture, langage et ta morsure ainsi que le fait que tu sois un loup-garou. Tu retrouveras tes souvenirs quand tu seras convaincu qu'être loup-garou, c'est mieux que d'être avec ta famille.

Le regard innocent de l'enfant devient vitreux et absent pendant quelques minutes avant de redevenir comme avant, d'un bleu éclatant. Ses yeux bleus et perdus plongent dans ceux du loup garou. Un sourire apparait sur le visage de l'enfant, il tend ses petits bras vers Fenrir, son nouveau repère qui sourit, dévoilant des dents pointues, faisant agrandir le sourire heureux de l'enfant.

\- Comment tu t'appelles ? Questionne le loup garou.

\- Diego, annonce le petit garçon d'une voix.

L'alpha prend son louveteau dans ses bras pour partir d'ici avant que sa mère ne le cherche partout.

-x-

Une dame rousse coure partout en criant le prénom de son fils disparu. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues où des taches de rousseur sont présentes.

Elle ne fait que crier le nom de son fils jusqu'à que les aurors arrivent, appelés par une jeune femme, témoin de la peine de la mère.

Ronald Weasley et Harry Potter arrivent en tenue d'auror et approchent de la rousse qui est à genoux sur le sol, la tête dans ses mains, en larme. Le survivant se met à genoux et pose sa main sur l'épaule de la femme.

\- Madame ? Que vous arrive-t-il ? Interroge Harry d'une voix douce et calme.

\- Mon fils a disparu, pleure la mère de Diego.

\- A quoi ressemble-t-il ? Questionne Ronald.

\- Il est roux, il a des taches de rousseur, des yeux bleus et il a 7 ans, décrit la mère en pleurant de plus en plus.

\- Calmez-vous, on va le retrouver. Comment il s'appelle ? Demande le brun en faisant voyager ses yeux émeraude vers le parc.

\- Diego… Retrouvez-le… Je vous en supplie, sanglote la mère dans les bras du brun.

\- Je vous le promets, on le retrouvera…

Pour la première fois de sa vie… Harry Potter ne respecte pas une promesse.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Je vais bientôt publier le prochain chapitre de Harry en Cendrillon.

A la prochaine avec un nouveau chapitre.


	2. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
